criminalmindsfandomcom-20200223-history
Chloe Kelcher
|path = Serial Killer Copycat Cop Killer |mo = Copying Cortland Bryce Ryan Shooting |victims = 3 killed 1 attempted |status = Deceased |actor = Lauren Bowles |appearance = The Angel Maker }} "Take heart, my love. I will bring a part of you back into the world, and forever you will watch over us from the stars." Chloe Kelcher was a delusional copycat serial killer who appeared in The Angel Maker. Background "I'm comin' home to you, baby." Chloe became a member of serial killer Cortland Bryce Ryan's jury on August 28, 2007, giving her access to the evidence and knowledge kept secret from the public. As the trial progressed, she fell in love with him. Since she knew they could never be together, she went so far as to obtain his semen through one of his guards. After he was executed, she used it to impregnate herself, listing the father as "unknown". When she gave birth to their child, it suffered from microvesicular steatosis and died. Chloe then resorted to the only way she could think of to keep Cortland alive: continuing what he started. Before doing so, Chloe dug up Cortland's body, took it with her, and reburied the coffin. The Angel Maker Chloe's first victim, Delilah Grennan, is killed on the anniversary of Cortland's execution. The murder catches the attention of the local authorities, who, in turn, calls for the BAU. They are able to track her down the same night she is going to kill Faye Landreaux. They distract Chloe while Morgan sneaks in via backdoor to get Faye out. When Chloe notices what is happening, she throws a tantrum in the house, punctures herself in the stomach to complete the pattern Ryan started, steps outside, and raises a revolver, effectively committing suicide by cop. At her house, Cortland's corpse is recovered from inside a makeshift shrine. Profile The unsub is a resident of Lower Canaan and a highly intelligent white woman aged in her mid 30s. Her second victim, Sid Rutledge was Ryan's mule, who smuggled things out of prison including the semen that was planted at the first crime scene. She killed Rutledge because he knew she is the copycat killer and because he was blackmailing her. Rutledge transfered to Oxfield Prison from a female prison because of allegations that he was using his position as a security guard to leverage sexual favors from inmates; he did the same thing with the unsub. In exchange for silence, he wanted sex. Rutledge was shot in the crotch because of this and because he took Viagra. She is not just one of Ryan's fans, she is a groupie. She would suffer from a condition called hybristophilia, which is a sexual attraction to men who commit acts of violence, because they gave her a power that she lacks. This feeling is most likely brought on by low self-esteem and the need for a father figure, which she was later equipped with during her attempted murder of Faye Landreaux. Modus Operandi Chloe copied Ryan as far as she could. The differences were that she targeted women owning home-based businesses, used a hammer instead of her fists, since she lacked the arm strength, had to draw dots on paper to form the Heavenly Waters constellations (she couldn't remember them as well as Ryan), leaving bits of paper in her victims puncture wounds, and, since she couldn't rape her victims, she simulated it with some instrument, even planting Cortland's semen in the body. When she killed Sid Rutledge, she shot him in the head and genitals with a .38 Smith & Wesson Model 36 revolver. Real-Life Comparison The inspiration for Chloe may have been real-life attempted copycat killer Veronica Compton, a serial killer groupie who formed a romantic relationship with Kenneth Bianchi, one of the Hillside Stranglers, while he was incarcerated and was convinced by him to attempt to copycat a Hillside Strangler murder in order to make it appear as though the killer was still at large and he and Buono were innocent. She was even provided with semen from Bianchi to plant on the body. She failed and was incarcerated, later being released in 2003. Known Victims *2008: **September 16: Delilah Grennan **September 17-18: Sid Rutledge **September 19: Maxine Chandler **September 20: Faye Landreaux Appearances *Season Four **The Angel Maker Category:Criminal Minds Characters Category:Criminals Category:Serial Killers Category:Season Four Criminals Category:Deceased Category:Copycats Category:Suicides by Cop Category:Female Killers Category:Cop Killers Category:Psychotics Category:Mentally Ill Criminals